Mio soldatino
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —¿Lo prometes? —Esa pregunta hizo que el tiempo retrocediera y que los recuerdos de años atrás volvieran a Bianca. Volvían a estar en Venecia, ella con seis años y Nico con cuatro. Volvían a ser esos niños felices que jugaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Nico volvía a ser ese niño que recurría a ella cuanto tenía alguna pesadilla. Bianca volvía a estar viva.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de la saga Percy Jackson pertenecen al Tío Rick. La canción en la que me inspiré para crear este fic se llama __**"Soldatino"**__ es de Paola Bennet (escúchenla, llorarán) y la imagen de portada es de Viria._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre <em>_**"Cazadoras de Artemisa"**__ del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mio soldatino<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Encontrando al soldatino**

A Bianca le llegó el aroma a pastel recién horneado que su madre preparaba. Corrió a la cocina para ayudarla a repartir pero su papá se le había adelantado. Bianca frunció el ceño, vestía de negro como siempre. ¿Cómo vestía de negro, un color tan triste, si era Navidad?

—Papá —dijo Bianca acercándose a sus padres—. ¿Por qué no te pusiste la corbata que te hice en el jardín, esa con rojo y velas de Navidad? ¡Estamos en Navidad! Tienes que vestir como Navidad.

Su padre le desordenó el pelo castaño oscuro y sonrió. Se colocó de cuclillas para que quedaran de la misma estatura. Bianca hizo un puchero y miró sus sandalias que brillaban por la luz que había en la cocina. Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería cuando le hacía pucheros a su papá y miraba sus zapatos.

—No quería que se me estropeara, hija —Bianca iba a reclamar, pero Hades habló antes que ella—. Pero la usaré cuando estemos abriendo los regalos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Bianca sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche y ese espacio donde estaba creciendo otro. Corrió fuera de la cocina para buscar a su hermano Nico. Lo encontró jugando con unos muñecos que eran de ella.

—¡Nico! —gritó. Nico dio un salto y miró a la dirección de dónde provino el ruido. Bianca rio y se acercó a él.

—No me asustes, Bianca —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bianca le sacó la lengua y se sentó al lado de él para jugar.

Jugaban a que el muñeco era un niño perdido que huía de otros niños que lo querían molestar. Iban llegando a la parte en que sale una niña para defender al niño (Bianca insistió en que la niña defendiera al niño), cuando Nico deja caer a los niños malo. Hace bastante rato que Bianca lo notaba nervioso, pero ahora parecía aún más.

—¿Qué pasa Nico? —Nico ladeó su cabeza a un lado, como si se estuviera preguntando si le decía o no.

—Sígueme.

Bianca dirigió su vista a la cocina, en donde su madre y padre charlaban mientras el pastel se terminaba de hornear. Asintió y dejó que su hermano la guiara para que le mostrase lo culpable de su nerviosismo.

Nico entró a la habitación de su mamá y corrió el velador que estaba junto a la cama. Se agachó y sacó una bolsa. Bianca no pudo divisar de dónde la sacó ya que la cama le impedía ver.

—¿Qué es? —él no respondió, en cambio extrajo un paquete de Navidad color carmesí. Bianca abrió los ojos y se subió a la cama de un salto para después quedar al lado de Nico.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo los encontraste?

—Hace un rato. Buscaba mis calcetines, no los encontré en mi pieza así que vine aquí para ver si encontraba alguno —dijo—. ¡No fue mi intención! —agregó rápidamente cuando Bianca lo miró.

—Pero aun no son las doce de la noche… ¡Santa aun no pasa por nuestra casa!

—Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando —el rostro de Nico reflejaba tristeza, pero pronto cambió por un semblante más alegre—. ¿Y si tenemos estos regalos más los que traerá Santa? ¡Será la mejor Navidad!

—No creo —dijo pensativa—. Quizás Santa pasó antes por aquí y le dijo a mamá que los escondiera por mientras, piensa que tiene que repartir regalos por todo el mundo y los renos se deben cansar con tanto peso.

Nico se quedó un rato viendo los paquetes, pasando su mano de uno en uno para poder descubrir qué eran con tocarlos.

—¿Y si abrimos uno? Sólo uno —Nico la miró con sus enormes ojos de perrito abandonado—. Por favoooor.

—Agh, está bien. Sólo uno —pasó la mano por uno y leyó que decía el nombre de Nico—. Mira, este dice tu nombre.

—A ver —Nico le arrebató el regalo de las manos e hizo como si leyera, pero él no sabía leer—. Hay que abrirlo.

Bianca iba reclamar que porqué abrían uno de él y no uno de ella pero se calló. Así cuando fueran las doce y sus papás vieran que el regalo de Nico estaba abierto regañarían a Nico y no a ella. Aunque ella siempre se echaba la culpa de las travesuras de Nico para que no lo castigasen.

—Bueno.

Abrieron el paquete con el máximo cuidado que unos niños podían tener. Nico lo extrajo y sus ojos inmediatamente brillaron de alegría.

—¡Es un _soldatino_, Bianca! ¡Un _soldatino_!

Bianca sonrió al ver a su hermano tan feliz. Pero se acordó que estaban haciendo eso a escondidas y dijo.

—Shh, baja la voz, nos pillaran.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, se oyeron las de su madre llamándolos.

—¡Niños! —la voz de Maria di Angelo resonó por toda la casa y a Bianca se le erizaron los vellos—. Niños, ¿dónde están? Ya van a ser las doce, y el pastel está listo.

—Deben estar en sus cuartos jugando.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Bianca miró a Nico y él, al igual que ella, tenía el terro grabado en su rostro. Si los veían ahí, con la bolsa de regalos abiertas y Nico con su soldadito de juguete estarían muertos…

—¡Nico! —susurró Bianca—. Los regalos, hay que guardarlos rápido.

Bianca nunca había hecho algo tan rápido en su vida. Habían metido todos los regalos en la bolsa y guardado el muñeco de Nico. Escondieron la bolsa y corrieron el mueble a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora sólo faltaba esconderse…

—Debajo de la cama.

Se metieron debajo de la cama, a Nico se le asomaba un pie pero, si tenían suerte, Maria di Angelo no se darían cuenta. Los pasos y las voces se hacían cada vez más cercanas y fuertes.

—Se deben estar escondiendo, Maria.

—Sí —suspiró—, ellos siempre hacen lo mismo Hades.

Bianca casi podía ver a su papá sonriéndole a mamá con los ojos llenos de alegría y amor. Los pies, que eran lo único que veían de ellos, dieron la vuelta y se fueron. Nico a su lado soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dijo.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

Bianca asintió.

* * *

><p>Bianca se llevó un enorme pedazo de pastel a la boca mientras abría sus regalos. Nico dijo algo que le causó gracia así que escupió un poco de pastel en su vestido. Esto hizo que Nico riese. Bianca a modo de venganza le arrojó el pedazo que se le cayó y este le devolvió la jugada con otro pedazo de pastel. Iba a lanzarle otro cuando su mamá se dio cuenta de su pelea de pastel y los regañó.<p>

—Bianca empezó —dijo Nico.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de "ya verás más rato" y volvió su concentración a sus regalos de Navidad. Estaba ensimismada en ello hasta que Nico pegó un grito.

—¡Un _soldatino_! —exclamó. Bianca se preguntó si sería un muy buen actor o tenía una memoria muy frágil.

—¡Qué bien, Nico! —dijo Maria sonriéndole a su hijo menor—. Santa te trajo lo que querías.

Nico le lanzó una mirada de complicidad mezclada con un poco de travesura a Bianca, fueron tan solo unos segundos así que ninguno, ni Hades ni Maria, se dieron cuenta. Ella se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir y arruinar su secreto.

Definitivamente fue la mejor Navidad de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Consolando al soldatino**

—Bianca.

Bianca se despertó al escuchar su nombre proveniente de la voz de su hermano Nico. Refregó sus ojos para que se adecuaran a la oscuridad de la habitación y poder ver a Nico de una mejor manera.

—¿Qué sucede Nico? —Nico no respondió de inmediato. Inspeccionó todo el cuarto como si estuviera buscando algo que le impidiera hablar, al parecer no encontró nada porque le respondió.

—Tuve una pesadilla —Bianca se incorporó y miró a su hermano detalladamente. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana hacia que Bianca pudiera ver los ojos oscuros de Nico. Sus ojos siempre tenían un brillo entusiasta y curioso, pero ahora reflejaban el miedo que le causó la pesadilla.

—Ven aquí —dijo suavemente, haciéndole un espacio en su cama para que ambos se acostaran. No le pidió que le contara su sueño, no quería que volviera a revivir esa pesadilla.

Bianca acarició el cabello de Nico de la forma que siempre lo hacía cuando él no podía conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a murmurar esa canción de cuna que le cantaba a Nico. La respiración de su hermano fue siendo cada vez más relajada, hasta que cayó rendido al sueño. Bianca lo notó por el peso de la cabeza de Nico en su hombro que, al igual que él, comenzaba a dormirse. Sin importar que Nico ya se hubiera dormido, ella siguió cantando porque sabía que él, de alguna manera, le escuchaba.

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (Eres mi soldadito)_

_La ragione per cui vivo (La razón por la que vivo)_

_Non ti scordar di me (No te olvides de mi)_

_Io vegliero su di te (Te estoy cuidado)_

—Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Nico —susurró Bianca. Nico como respuesta tiró la ropa de la cama a un lado, destapándolos a los dos. Ella sonrió y lo tapó para que no contrajera un resfriado—. Nunca me separaré de ti_, mio soldatino._

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Extrañando al soldatino**

Una silueta apareció en la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrando tenuemente su alrededor. Era una niña de uno doce años de edad, de su cuerpo fantasmal desprendía una aureola plateada. Su cabello estaba trenzado hacia un lado con finos hilos plateados. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y melancolía cuando veía al niño que dormía a la intemperie, resguardándose del frío con unas llamas que cada vez perdían más vida. La niña tenía un arco de plata en su espalda junto con un carcaj que tenía unas pocas flechas. Vestía una chaqueta de esquí plateaba, pantalones color azul cielo y unas botas negras, las ropas que llevaba cuando falleció; el uniforme de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Bianca di Angelo se acercó a su hermano que aún no se percataba de su presencia. Alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla y así despertarlo, pero su mano atravesó el rostro de su hermano, sin tocarlo. Bianca sonrió de lado. Aunque no se le olvidaba que no podía tocarlo, tenía una vaga esperanza que podría, aunque solo fuese un segundo, tocar a Nico. Sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo y poder abrazarlo para que él supiera que ella aún estaba ahí para él.

—Nico —susurró y él se despertó sobresaltado.

—Bianca —dijo él, sorprendido—. ¿Qué estás…? ¿Cómo…?

Nico no podía terminar de formular la pregunta, abría y la cerraba la boca. Bianca sonrió con dulzura al ver a su hermano tan confundido.

—No te dije tiempo atrás que nunca te iba a dejar —Nico asintió y Bianca pudo ver como unas finas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos que ya no tenían ese brillo de travesura y curiosidad en ellos, ahora eran rencorosos y llenos de sufrimiento—. Nico… —nuevamente alargó la mano pero esa vez se detuvo antes de que su cuerpo fantasmal atravesara el rostro de Nico—, no llores, por favor.

—¿Por qué Bianca? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Todo es culpa de Jackson, él me prometió que te cuidaría, él…

—No —dijo ella antes de que él siguiera hablando—. Fue mi culpa, no de él. Nico, tienes que dejar que ese rencor se vaya. No puedes vivir con todo ese odio dentro de ti.

Nico no dijo nada, pero Bianca sabía que le encontraba la razón a ella. Él sólo necesitaba culpar a alguien por su muerte para sentirse menos afligido. Las débiles llamas que los alumbraban se habían apagado mientas que ellos hablaban. Ahora sólo eran iluminados por el brillo fantasmal que desprendía de Bianca. De esta forma, Bianca pudo darse cuenta que Nico estaba más pálido, los ojos los tenía hundidos y su rostro estaba demacrado. Se preguntó cuándo comía y si dormía lo suficiente para alguien se du edad.

—Nico, vuelve a dormir. Necesitas descansar —iba a empezar a reclamar pero ella no dejó que protestase—. Por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por ti mismo. Necesitas dormir. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que te duermas.

—¿Lo prometes? —Esa pregunta hizo que el tiempo retrocediera y que los recuerdos de años atrás volvieran a Bianca. Volvían a estar en Venecia, ella con seis años y Nico con cuatro. Volvían a ser esos niños felices que jugaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Nico volvía a ser ese niño que recurría a ella cuanto tenía alguna pesadilla. Bianca volvía a estar viva.

—Lo prometo.

Nico se acurrucó en el suelo y se tapó con una chaqueta negra. Bianca ahora deseaba más que nuca poder arroparlo en sus brazos para darle calor. Se acercó más a él. Aunque no podía sentir el calor corporal de Nico, ella podía imaginar cómo era. Se le vino a la mente esa canción de cuna que le cantaba a Nico cuando no podía dormir y la comenzó a cantar, pero modificó un poco la letra de su estado original.

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (Eres mi soldadito),  
>La ragione ho vissuto (La razón por la que viví).<br>Non ti scordar di me (No te olvides de mí),  
>Io veglierò su di te (Te estoy cuidando).<em>

Nico no se movía para nada, y Bianca sabía que aún no se dormía y la estaba escuchando cantar. Quería llorar, quería abrazar a Nico. Necesitaba que él supiera que ella estaba ahí para él.

_Eri il mio soldatino (Eras mi soldadito).  
>Ora un principe oscuro (Ahora un príncipe oscuro).<br>Ma __anche per te, c'è una luce (Pero incluso para ti, hay una luz),  
>Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (Que te dirige a otra vida).<em>

Bianca esperaba que Nico pudiera encontrar esa luz que lo cuidaría ahora que ella ya no podía hacerlo.

—Deja de buscar una voz que no puede hablar, Nico. Deja de buscar una luz que ya no alumbra. Busca una nueva —Bianca se alejó de su hermano—. Te quiero, _mio soldatino_ —susurró ella y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh qué penita, lloraré :( <em>

_Iba a dejar solo la primera parte, para que fuera más alegre, pero no pude evitar de escribir algo más Angst, sorrynotsorry._

_La parte fina, en la que dice _"Deja de buscar una voz que no puede hablar"_, es como la parte de la canción que dice _"listening for a voice that can't speak"_. Las parte de la canción que puse en el fic es, como dice en el Disclaimer, de Paola Bennet. Escúchenla porque van a llorar._

_Espero que les haya gustado, es primera vez que escribo de estos personajes y me gustó mucho, aunque me dé pena._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
